Two Fates Under the Alolan Night
by Death Mark
Summary: Ash and Lillie spent countless moments during their travels. But what if Ash had his one and only chance to confess his feelings to Lillie? Will he gather up courage for Lillie despite the consequences? Or save time for his own mother? (Oneshot Ash x Lillie)(Aureliashipping)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was a cold night in Alola where people and pokemon were deep asleep, hoothoots were making noises, and lights of houses were already turned off.

Inside of a certain house is where we find a raven haired boy lying down on his bed as he floated on a sea of thoughts. It was his last day in the Alola region and his trip back to his home region will depart early in the morning. He couldn't think of anything to make his last few hours worth a while.

"Come on Ash I have to go to sleep as soon as possible," the raven haired trainer known as Ash said talking to himself.

It was currently past midnight and he knew he needed some sleep for his trip. Apparently, something bothered him that he couldn't get out of his mind, the reason why he couldn't sleep.

Ash rose up from his bed and remained in deep thoughts while he stared at the open window as he let out a sigh. As his partner Pikachu heard this with his sensitive ears, he reluctantly went beside Ash worried on why his trainer was still awake.

"Oh hey Pikachu I didn't wake you up did I?" Ash asked.

Pikachu decided to put up an act as he shook his head to the side indicating a simple "no".

Pikachu had an idea on why his trainer was still awake and somehow sad. It was about Ash's memories he made here like when he took on the island trials, made friends and learned more about new pokemon that he didn't know yet.

Well especially to a specific blonde whom he traveled with: Lillie. Over the times he spent his time travelling with her, he didn't expect her to have the desirable traits for a good traveler and especially for a good friend.

It went to the point that Ash knew that he was falling for her little by little as their travels passed by. He wanted to confess to her before they part ways, but it didn't get to happen. He was regretting a lot and blaming himself for that part him that stopped him from doing so.

The last few hours for Ash was an extremely painful experience. He finally convinced Pikachu to get back to sleep as he waited for the time to pass by.

Suddenly, a thought or more like a plan came to his head. But then he started thinking of the consequences that might happen if he would follow the plan, which included getting late for his departure. He wouldn't want to mess up his schedule on doing other stuff, since his mother Delia was excited to see him again after another long time and of course getting atleast a few hours of sleep. Besides, he missed her a lot too.

"But what about Mom? I always leave her like this, sometimes I wonder how she spends her time alone in the house," Ash muttered to himself.

"Well then, go for Lillie now. I know that you want to see her again before you leave," a familiar voice said.

"Professor Kukui?" Ash thought.

"She's currently on her family mansion here in Hau'oli city. I bet she's still awake too," Professor Kukui said.

Ash sat there with a confused look.

"Come to think of it, you can see Lillie tonight if you hasten up then you can meet up with your departure schedule later. Well if you're willing to sacrifice your sleep for tonight then you should have no problem with the plan." Professor Kukui explained.

"For Lillie? Of course I will," Ash replied.

"Then go there as soon as possible," Professor Kukui said.

"How can I go there anyway, and what if... she's asleep?" Ash asked.

"Trust me on this Ash, and I'll let you use my Braviary to fly over there in case you plan on flying to get there," Professor Kukui said as he sent out Braviary from his pokeball.

He knew that Ash didn't have a flying type that was strong enough to carry him there, well since his Rowlet never wanted evolve so he can still fit on his backback as his only flying type.

Soon enough, Ash went ouside then got on Braviary's back and started heading to Lillie's mansion. He gave a wave to Kukui with the latter waving back as he disappeared from the thick fog that had formed that night.

He still had lots of doubts on what he's doing, like if he was gonna miss the early departure, if Lillie rejects him, or if a part of his plan fails.

After a few more minutes in the sky, Ash could finally see the mansion in the distance he was on. As he went on closer, Ash found it wierd to have Lillie's limo near the doorstep that looked like it was about to leave.

He disregarded it and shook of any last doubts that came to his mind as he was nearing his destination.

After a while, he found Lillie's room while still in the air as he reluctantly peeked from the room's window to see if she's still awake.

Just like what Professor Kukui said, she was awake and was writing in her diary in her regular clothes instead of wearing her pajamas.

Lillie's full attention was focused on her diary which made Ash want to knock on the window to catch her attention.

But he hesitated as he saw Lillie stand up and got out of the door.

He quickly ordered Braviary to go back to where the limo was and saw Lillie enter it and left quickly.

He thought that he missed his one and only chance to tell her his feelings but he blew it.

"Shit! I should've knocked on the window as soon as I saw her." Ash cursed.

He thought for awhile for possibilities to where she could've gone. After 15 minutes or so, he finally gave in to the reality and lost hope as he had no clue to where she went.

He finally decided to just fly back to Professor Kukui's house and sleep for his departure.

Ash was really sad and angry at the same time for missing his probable last chance.

While Ash was in the air, below him was where the pokemon school was currently at. He looked down shortly only to be shocked by the limo which he assumed was Lillie's that was parked near the school's gate.

This peaked his curiosity as he decided to check the place out.

He ordered Braviary to descend outside a classroom near the school's field and told the Unovian Pokemon to wait there.

Ash ventured the school and got out to the field on where he was trampled by the Tauros, which he clearly remembered.

Ash's memory came back to him as he remembered visiting the pokemon school to see professor kukui.

It was where he saw Lillie for the first time, she was Professor Kukui's assistant before.

It was their first meeting as it turned out to be awkward as Ash got trampled by a group of tauros which ran across the field.

"Lillie..." Ash sighed to himself.

As if the heavens heard him, Ash suddenly came back to reality as he saw Lillie not so far from him.

They both went on closer to each other as neither one of them wanted to talk.

It was a moment of silence as Ash gathered the courage to start the conversation.

"So what are you doing here early in the morning Lillie?" Ash asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same, you have a flight later right?" Lillie asked back.

"Yeah but I decided to come here because-" Ash was cut off as Lillie joined him.

"I've been thinking about you," Both said.

They were very flustered to have the same thoughts, and in one place too.

Both were blushing really hard as you could tell Lillie attempting to block it with her large sunhat.

Ash started thinking advices that Brock gave him when he still wasn't interested on this kind of topic.

Ash went closer to her as he removed the sunhat from her.

Lillie felt her heart flutter by this action as she desperately faced the ground to hide her blushing face.

"Hey, it's not nice to hide your face while we're talking now is it?" Ash said with a chuckle.

It was a short moment as Ash's expression changed when he caught a glimpse of Lillie's face. You could tell she's sad and was hiding something.

"Lillie you can tell me everything," Ash said.

Lillie gathered some courage as she decided to face him looking at each other's eyes.

"I-I think I like you Lillie/Ash," Ash and Lillie said in complete synchrony.

"No more than just a friend," They both quickly said continuing what they started as Lillie felt her heartbeat racing like her heart was about to jump out.

Despite the freezing temperature at night, they could feel their warmth which prevented them to shiver.

"I like y- I mean I love you Lillie," Ash said.

"I feel the same way for you too," Lillie replied with a bigger blush appearing on her face.

"In my travels with you, you were my light whenever there was darkness, you were my faith when I had no hope. I am certain that I wouldn't make it to the Alolan League without you," Ash said as he closes on the distance between them.

"And without you, I am never going to be near my dream as I am now. You helped me a lot Ash..." Lillie muttered while completely not aware on how close she currently was with Ash.

Through instinct, Lillie slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as Ash wrapped his around her waist.

They had a lustful gaze of their faces as both side's heartbeat was becoming faster and faster.

Their lips were mere inches against one another as they slowly engaged on a heartwarming kiss.

Ash was surprised when he felt how soft Lillie was.

The kiss lasted unimaginably long until the need for oxygen came.

As they pulled out, they gazed at each other's eyes not wanting this moment to end.

"It really hurts me that you have to leave," Lillie quietly said with a frown appearing on her face.

"I know but..." Ash whispered back. He couldn't finish his sentence as he hesitated and decided to save it for another time.

They were still in each other's arms as they engaged into another kiss which lasted longer then before. They could feel each other's warmth as neither one of them wanted to pull out from the heated kiss.

After awhile, they finally seperated as Ash hugged Lillie tightly as she hugged him back.

"Don't worry Lillie I'll be back," Ash muttered.

"Yes, eventually fate will be between us again," Lillie said.

They finally seperated as Ash gave Lillie his last kiss on the lips and said goodbye to each other. Lillie walked towards her limo as she remembered each and every memory she had with Ash especially during their travels.

Lillie gave Ash one last wave as she entered her limo.

Ash was in full sorrow but was thoroughly satisfied with his last few hours of his time in Alola.

Ash got on Braviary's back and started heading back to Professor Kukui's house. Boy how he wondered how much he'll miss her for a long time.

"How long will I get to see her again," Ash coldly said.

"Sigh, I guess I'll leave it to destiny," Ash muttered to himself with a little determination.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Ash got up at 6:10AM in the morning as he was in a huge shock. He pretty much slept at around 5:30AM for thinking too much that was mostly about Lillie.

His departure was around 6:30 as it takes about 20 minutes to get to the airport.

It was a pretty clutch moment as he made it on time for his departure despite having really little sleep last night. He even decided to eat breakfast and skip showering which he totally regretted.

Eventually, Ash got inside the plane carrying a sad atmosphere as he thought when he will see Lillie again.

"Ahh, we'll surely miss the Alolan air right Pikachu?" Ash said trying to cheer himself up as he patted Pikachu's head.

Instead of replying, Pikachu had a different idea on what his trainer missed more than that. Pikachu thought of it as he had a slight smirk plastering his face.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash said noticing the smirk on his pokemon's face.

Well this time, Pikachu gave no response as he kept on smirking which Ash found really weird.

"Ahh I wish I didn't slept in last night." Pikachu thought with a small evil grin.

That was a really long night for Ash as he was satisfied with what fate gave him in these last few hours of his.

It was for sure that the future will lead them both to their wanted fate.

* * *

 **I know cheesy huh? My first fanfic that's why xD.**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you think by leaving a suggestion. It would be a huge thanks as it would help a new writer improve. :)))**

 **~D.M**


End file.
